The Journal of Dr Silas Green
by Venom2005
Summary: What was supposed to be a life giving experiment evolves into the birth of a dark protector. Told through archived transcripts of Letters, Journal Entries and Audio Files.


**The Journal of Silas Green**

**By Venom2005**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or themes in the Fringe universe, so no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own the main character Dr. Silas Green and the character I am dubbing Subject #422. I will be trying a different form of storytelling through a combination of journal entries and audio transcripts. Enjoy _

**Chapter 1: Excerpts**

_Excerpt from the New York Times – October 22__nd__, 2012_

Breaking News! A mysterious package was discovered at the entrance to the Empire State Building at 3 pm today. The New York Police Department arrived at the scene with the bomb squad in tow. After careful examination, the box was deemed safe to open after no explosive device was found inside.

When witnesses on site were questioned, they described a mysterious individual wearing a black suit dropping off the box at the entrance and simply walking away. When pursued he disappeared when a cargo truck passed in between himself and the observers, leaving only a murder of crows to fly into the horizon. Before the box could be opened, agents of the FBI arrived on the scene and claimed custody of the package. When asked the reason for this sudden acquisition, a Mr. Phillip Broyles refused to comment.

The location and contents of the box are unknown.

* * *

_Letter to the Secretary of Defense –November 19__th__, 2012 _

_Note to receiver: Read this before you open the package! For your eyes only!_

Dear Madam Secretary,

Inside this package is the final report concerning the package discovered at the Empire State Building almost a month ago. The package was opened at [REDACTED], with the best technology money can buy to analyze the contents. The items inside were catalogued as follows:

1 – 8½" x 11" x 2" book that appears to be a journal

_Status: contents read and archived._

5 – cassette tapes with dates and time written on both sides

_Status: audio recordings translated and archived, transcripts included in report._

1 – sealed envelope with the words "To whom it may concern" written on the cover

_Status: Envelope opened and determined to contain letter from sender. Contents included in final report._

I have also included in this report my opinion of the data and the potential meanings behind it. I only ask that you read it for yourself and draw your own conclusions. You have the second of only two copies, the first one is archived in [REDACTED]. May God have mercy on us all.

Sincerely,

Phillip Broyles

* * *

_Transcript of Letter addressed to "Whom it May Concern"_

_Dated October 9__th__, 2012_

If you are reading this, then I hope the contents of this box are in the right hands. It also means that I am dead along with my fellow scientists, killed by the men who hired us.

In the beginning this was supposed to be about resurrection, giving life back through physical reconstruction and cybernetic enhancements. But when I discovered the ulterior motive of our generous benefactors, it was already too late…for them and for us.

It is now 4:30 in the morning, and by my calculations he will have reentered the outside world in no less than 55 seconds…he is very fast. That's right, "he." There's no point in saying "it" any more. He was called simply Subject #422, but you will know his true identity soon enough.

He is our sin. My fellow scientists and myself made him, our benefactors tried to control him. And now they rot in hell where they belong.

He is with me right now, even as I lay dying. His leather-covered hands are on my shoulders, giving me the strength to write this final goodbye.

Whoever you are, I have only one favor to ask you. If you see him, don't do anything to stand in his way. He will only kill people who commit crimes against their fellow man, individuals who the world will welcome being removed.

He was our sin, but now he may be humanity's salvation.

Dr. Silas Green

**Started on November 23****rd****, 9:30 pm. Completed at 10:30 pm**

**Okay guys, I know this is a short first chapter but I didn't want to give too much away before we really got into the meat of the story. Rate and review, and if you have any tips regarding this method of storytelling…don't hesitate to share them. This is my first attempt of something like this and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks :)**


End file.
